Vampires
Vampires are one of the most irresistable creatures in the world. Vampires are one of the most dangerous, coldest and oldest creatures in the world. They also have disadvantges, because they are the preys of Zombies and can get killed by Hybrids. Vampires are undead predators who feed and survive on the blood of the living (human or animal or even vampire too). Vampires are undead because of their still present souls, so unlike the mythological legends and old folklore, they do possess their souls and can become ghosts or spirits. Weakness **Wood: The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. **Fire or Sunlight': '''The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. **Decapitation': 'The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. **'Heart Extraction: 'The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in permanent death. **Vervian: The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it results in instantly burning them. **Uninvented Inviation: Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. **Broken Neck: Though not fatal, breaking a vampire's neck will render it unconscious for several hours. **Magic: Witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires and kill them. **Gilbert Device: The gilbert device extracts pain onto a vampire. **Lack of Blood: If a vampire doesn't get enough blood, they will begin to desicate and mummify. If a vampire doesnt get blood in the transition phase, they die. **Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal and deadly to all vampires, except the Originals. **Daggering an Original: If a vampire daggers an Original, it will kill the vampire of that particular Original being daggered in the process. **Vampire Bloodline: Vampires who were turned by an Original who turned others will die if the Original is staked by the White Oak Stake. **Werewolf/Hybrid Attack: Werewolves and Hybrids in wolf forms are easily capable of tearing apart vampires with little to no diffculty, literally ripping them apart and devouring them. **Drained of Blood: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their systems it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their viens rubbing againest each other and it is quite painful. But if a human is near the vampire, their blood lust will be to powerful to obstain. **Unused methods:Ripping them in half, ripping apart layer by layer(apart from blood), too much physical damage to heal from, any other method which destroys the entire body **Unknown methods: Its unknown if there is any other method or creature out there that can harm or kill a vampire Strength Their strength are their feelings, emotions and powers. Powers *They can put trances on other people and creatures, including their own kind (if there is no protection/ shield).'' *They can also read other creatures' minds. *They have the power of telling the future. *They can also mess with your emotions and feelings. *They also have the power to torture others. Category:Information Category:Creatures